Rekindle the Flame
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: Finn and Kurt are now stepbrothers. Can Finn get Kurt to change his mind? rated M for smut to come!
1. Sudden

"Finn, what's wrong?" Kurt looked at his stepbrother worriedly. The tall boy lay frozen under the covers of his bed, staring straight forward. When he didn't answer, Kurt walked cautiously over to his bed and kneeled next to him, "Finn are you sick?" The taller boy blinked and looked up at Kurt, grunting quietly. Kurt stood up, "Fine, if you're not going to tell me I'll just leave." He turned to walk away, muttering, "I don't need this." A soft whimper came from behind him and he turned to find Finn tearing up. "What…" Kurt started.

"I just need a hug," Finn whispered, his voice cracked. Kurt bent down, "I can't really hug you when you refuse to move." Finn lifted the blankets with his arm, "Come here." Kurt stared at him, "F-Finn I'm not sure…" Finn sighed and grabbed Kurt's waist, pulling him under the covers, "Now hug me, damnit."

Kurt breathed shakily and wrapped his arms around Finn, resting his head on the boy's chest. Finn hugged back tightly and started to cry. Kurt pulled back, "Finn you're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong…is this about Rachel?" Finn growled, "Why did you stop?" Kurt quickly hugged Finn again, rubbing his back. Finn frowned, "I could care less about Rachel. I'm done with her." Kurt shivered, "Then what's the problem?" Finn tilted Kurt's chin up to look at him, "We're stepbrothers." Kurt looked at him angrily, "Well if you hate me so much, why are you making me hug you?" he tried to pull away.

Finn held on to Kurt tightly and shook his head, kissing him softly. Kurt moaned softly into Finn's mouth and ran his fingers through the taller boy's hair. He widened his eyes and pulled away quickly, "What are you doing!" Finn ran his hand down Kurt's back and chuckled, "I'm kissing you."

"But-But!" Kurt stuttered, "We're b-brothers you- can't-I mean…" Finn leaned in to kiss him again but Kurt pushed back, "No!" He untangled himself from the blankets and jumped up, staring at Finn shocked. "Finn I can't!"

Finn knitted his eyebrows together, "Why not?" Kurt gaped at him, "We're related! You're straight!" Finn laughed to himself, "I'm obviously not straight, Kurt. And come on! I thought you liked me…I was scared before," he looked up at him honestly, "but I know how I feel about you now." Kurt shook his head, "We-I-can't," he turned to walk up the stairs. Finn sat up and watched the boy go.

"I'll change your mind, Kurt," he called quietly.


	2. Old Feelings

Kurt hurried upstairs and slammed the door shut. Finn's voice echoed in his head, _"I'll change your mind, Kurt." _

He couldn't really avoid Finn, seeing as they shared a room, and he couldn't _possibly _tell his dad or Carole. He nervously chewed his fingernail, pacing around the kitchen. _Kurt! Stop! _He thought to himself. _You do NOT like Finn anymore-stop thinking about him and his perfect…sculpted….NO! _Kurt chastised himself silently.

His phone rang and he jumped, heart beating quickly as he answered, "Dad…hi." Burt responded quickly, "Are you alright? You don't sound okay Kurt." Kurt shook his head, "No-dad I'm fine- just tired, that's all." Burt accepted the answer, "Okay," he sounded unconvinced, "Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind making dinner for you and Finn. Since Carole's out of town and I won't be home until late you'll have to cook. Alright?" Kurt smiled, "Sure dad! I'll talk you later."

After Kurt hung up, panic set in. Why did his dad have to come home late _tonight? _Kurt sighed and hesitantly opened the door to his- uh _their _room and walked down the steps quietly. Finn sat on the edge of his bed, mindlessly staring at the TV screen, playing Call of Duty.

Kurt walked further into the room and leaned against the wall, peeking curiously at Finn. He was wearing Kurt's favorite outfit on him- that fantastically blue shirt that brought out his eyes and those well-fitted jeans. He walked a little closer, watching the boy play energetically with his tongue absentmindedly sticking out of his mouth. Kurt cleared his throat.

Finn jumped and paused the game, flashing Kurt a signature grin, "Hey." Kurt nervously bit his nail again, "Hi." Finn continued to smile and stood up, taking a step towards Kurt, "So…" Kurt took a step backward and pressed himself against the wall, "Uh, um, Dad's going to be home late so I was wondering what you wanted for dinner." Finn stopped and looked down a little disappointed, "Oh." Kurt shifted his eyes around the room. Finn glanced up at him, "How about spaghetti?" Kurt nodded, "Sure- sounds good."

The taller boy nodded, "Great! You're and awesome cook…maybe even better than Mom." Kurt giggled but quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. Finn's eyes gleamed, "You have a cute laugh." Kurt looked down and blushed, "Thank you," he said quietly.

Finn bit his lip and shamelessly allowed his eyes to travel slowly down Kurt's figure before making eye contact again, "Well um," he cleared his throat, "Tell me when uh, when dinner is, okay?" Kurt nodded and turned to walk upstairs. He could feel Finn's eyes on him with every step.


	3. No Pain

"OW! Ow..ow…ow.." Kurt was in pain. He had been trying to open a can of tomatoes and the can opener had slipped and sliced his hand. "Shit!" he groaned loudly.

Finn burst into the kitchen, "What's wrong Kur- OH MY GOD!" Kurt watched as Finn desperately ran around the kitchen looking for some cloth to wrap his hand in. "ARE YOU OKAY? Aghhh…" Finn stared at Kurt worriedly and tore off his shirt, wrapping it around the wound. "Finn really," Kurt looked around the kitchen, distracted, "It's not that bad- NO! You'll ruin your shirt!"

"I don't care," Finn muttered, carefully tying it around Kurt's hand. "You have blood all over you Kurt." The smaller boy looked down and realized Finn was right, he must have grabbed his face and arms in desperation. He moaned as he stared down at his blood-stained skinny jeans, "These were newww."

Finn looked at him sympathetically, "Come on man, let's get you cleaned up." Finn wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they made their way up the stairs, and Kurt let him, even though he was perfectly capable of walking on his own. They made their way into the bathroom and Kurt nearly cried at the sight of himself, "It's. Everywhere."

"Here, let me help you," Finn reached out to unbutton Kurt's shirt. "No…" Kurt mouthed silently, but he couldn't bring himself to form the words. Finn quickly slid off the boy's shirt and looked down, "You want to try to get those pants off or do you need help? I mean…handling pants with one hand is kinda hard…" Kurt rubbed his neck, "Um- I could try…" he lowered his hand and tried to unbutton his pants with little success. He sighed and looked up at Finn, "Help, please."

The taller boy kneeled down and unbuttoned Kurt's jeans, slowly sliding them down. It took all of Kurt's strength not to think of how close Finn was as he stepped out of his pants. He looked down and realized that Finn was _staring. _He glanced at his underwear and found that he was wearing a _very _worn pair of tightie whities.

Kurt stumbled back a little and Finn stood up quickly, "Ummm…" Finn said quietly, "H-here." He sat on the edge of the tub next to Kurt and washed the blood off his arms. Kurt thanked him quietly several times and let his eyes wander around the bathroom. They landed on Finn's chest. He knew the boy had taken his shirt off but it hadn't really registered until that moment. He felt his mouth part slightly and his breathing rapidly increased.

Finn began to gently clean Kurt's face, holding one hand on his cheek to keep the boy steady. Kurt swallowed and leaned into Finn's touch, staring into his eyes. Finn wiped the last of the blood from Kurt's face and whispered, "Done." Kurt smiled weakly and pulled away, "Thanks." Finn stood, "No problem Kurt. Can't stand seeing my bro hurt."

Kurt smiled, "Well, I guess I should go back to cooking." Finn frowned, "Don't even think about it. I can handle this one. He grinned, "You know what? You're taking a bubble bath." Kurt laughed, "What?" Finn grinned and ran the water, pouring the soap in, "I'm making dinner, and you're relaxing." Kurt looked at him worried, "You're not going to burn the house down are you?" Finn laughed, "I can't make any promises." Kurt rolled his eyes and giggled, shooing Finn out of the bathroom.


	4. Delicious

"Hey- it smells good!" Kurt called as he walked down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. Finn, who had changed into a fresh shirt, grinned. "I told you I could handle it!" Kurt smiled, "Impressive. So…I couldn't get the blood out of your shirt," he handed it to Finn sadly, "I'm sorry." Finn took it and shrugged, "Sorry for what? For bleeding? Come on, Kurt. It's only a shirt- your safety's _a lot _more important to me than a shirt."

Kurt smiled and noticed that Finn had set the table, complete with candles. "Oh, this is nice!" he said happily. Finn reached around him to put the spaghetti on the table, "You like it?" he lit the candles. Kurt smiled softly, "Well, yeah. I've never had someone cook dinner for me before…with candles and everything." Finn pulled the chair out from the table for Kurt to sit down, quickly pulling his chair right next to Kurt's, "You smell really good." Kurt giggled, "Thanks, but we _are _sitting in front of a bunch of spaghetti" Finn leaned in and sniffed Kurt's neck, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "Yeah, but the spaghetti doesn't smell like coconuts." Kurt blushed and laughed nervously, "Uh, right…"

Finn grinned and the two ate in comfortable silence for a while. "So…" Finn said quietly, "Have you met any cute guys lately?" Kurt choked on a meatball, "I um, Uh, n-no, not recently." Finn nodded, "Oh…that's good. That's awesome. You deserve someone who really knows you and cares about you." Kurt blushed and turned to ask why Finn would ever bring up such a topic but laughed instead, "You have sauce _all _over your face." The taller boy grinned and tried to lick it all off, "Is it gone?" Kurt giggled, "You still have a little right…here." He slowly raised his thumb to wipe the sauce off the corner of Finn's mouth.

Finn's eyes flickered up at Kurt's and he leaned a little closer, "Thanks," he said quietly. Kurt lowered his hand, "N-no problem…what are brothers for?" he gave Finn a small smile. Finn leaned in a little closer and saw Kurt tense up, so he pulled back, "Um…you wanna watch a movie?" Kurt took a sip of Diet Coke and tapped the table nervously, "Okay. Sure. What movie?" Finn grinned, "A scary one!"

_Maybe Kurt will get scared during the movie and he'll hug me or something_ he thought hopefully.

Kurt looked at him, uncertain, "I don't really like scary movies." Finn smiled, "Don't worry! Have you ever seen The Ring?" Kurt shook his head, "No." "Oh, you'll like it," he grinned.


	5. Boo!

Kurt sat down on the corner of the couch and Finn didn't hesitate sitting right next to him. As the movie started, Finn yawned- a real yawn, to his surprise. He took the opportunity to stretch his arms over his head and let one fall behind Kurt. Sure, the move was a little junior high, but Kurt didn't seem to mind. In fact, he moved a little closer, staring at the screen and snuggling up against Finn.

He looked a little worried and Finn hoped any second he would- "AGHHHHH!" Finn screamed as something popped out on the screen. He buried his head in Kurt's lap, shaking. Finn heard the smaller boy gasp and realized his chin was pressing right on…"Oh." Finn sat up quickly and continued to watch the movie like nothing was wrong. He could hear Kurt breathing rapidly and noticed the boy had crossed his legs, shifting uncomfortably, "You alright?" Kurt's ears reddened and he continued to watch the movie attentively, "Mmmhm."

Something else jumped out on the screen, "AAAAHHHHH!" Finn yelled again and tackled Kurt, burying his face in his neck. Kurt shivered and laughed quietly, "I thought you loved this movie. You're more scared then I am." Finn could barely hear the smaller boy. His mind was completely full of…Kurt. He could only hear the blood rushing through his ears, feel the warm skin underneath his cheek, and smell that enticing coconut body soap his brother used.

Without thinking, Finn ran his tongue down Kurt's neck and softly kissed back up. Kurt threw his head back and whimpered but suddenly jumped off the couch, "Finn!" The boy looked at him sadly, "Yeah, Kurt?" The smaller boy made a frustrated noise, "Ugh-stop doing that!" Finn frowned, "Doing what?" Kurt crossed his arms, "Trying to make yourself all irresistible and everything. We're related!" he reminded him. Finn licked his lips and grinned lopsidedly at Kurt, "Irresistible?"

Kurt's heart melted when Finn smiled, "F-Finn you're not listening!" Finn stood and walked over to Kurt, "No," he murmured in the boy's ear, "_You're _not listening." Kurt backed away angrily, "And _what _exactly am I not listening to?" Finn stared at Kurt, "You're really cute when you're mad." Kurt dropped his arms to his sides, "No Finn…I just…" he shook his head.

The front door opened as Kurt began to tear up. "No!" Finn hissed, "Come on, Kurt! I didn't do anything! Your dad is going to chop off my dick if he thinks I made you cry again…please!" Kurt stared at Finn and started laughing, pulling him onto the couch. "Act natural," Kurt said quietly as Burt walked into the room.


	6. Frustration

"Hey boys," Burt walked into the room, smiling, "What's so funny?" Kurt stood up and grinned up at him, "Oh, just this movie. It's not scary at all, right Finn?" Finn peeked at the two of them behind the pillow he had grabbed once Kurt had moved. "R-right…not at all," he looked at the screen worriedly. Burt laughed and clapped Kurt on the shoulder, "Well just make sure he doesn't get too worked up. We don't need another heart attack in the family!" Kurt glared at him, "Not. Funny." Burt hugged him, "Aw come on, Kurt, I'm just messing with ya." Kurt hugged him tightly, "Still. It's not funny." Burt shrugged, "Well, I'm off to bed." Kurt stared at him, "But I made spaghetti!" "Sorry Kurt," Burt smiled, "I got hungry so I ate earlier. I'll have some tomorrow. Night, you two!" Kurt pouted at Burt made his way upstairs.

Finn paused the movie, "You're adorable when you pout." Kurt gave him the meanest look he could muster up, "Finn Hudson, stop it!" Finn chuckled and turned off the TV, "I think I'm going to go to bed." Kurt yawned right when he said that and Finn took the opportunity to sweep Kurt off the floor and carry him towards their room. "Put. Me. Down." Kurt whispered fiercely, "I will scream loudly." Finn grinned, "Screaming's a huge turn-on for me."

Kurt blushed as Finn carried him down the stairs, "I warned you. AHHH-! Finn cut him off quickly by dipping down and kissing him, laying Kurt on his bed. Kurt smacked the side of Finn's head and turned over, touching his lips cautiously. Finn groaned and rolled his eyes, walking over to his bed and stripping down to his boxers, "Well, good night Kurt." The boy sniffed in response and walked to the bathroom, changing into his pajamas and diving under his covers. He turned his back to Finn and fell asleep peacefully; unaware his brother was lying in his bed, watching him longingly from the other side of the room.


	7. Squeak

Kurt woke up to squeaking. He checked the alarm clock- _3 A.M.? What? _He sat up and rubbed his face *_squeak, squeak* _Kurt frowned into his hands _Finn's probably having another nightmare…_ He opened his eyes sleepily and looked over at his stepbrother's bed, shocked. Finn Hudson, clad in…nothing, was on his knees and had his back turned to Kurt, his arm pumping away. Kurt stared at him, horrified, _Has he forgotten we share a room? Oh my god! _Kurt couldn't look away. His eyes traveled down the boy's back and stopped at his sculpted butt, which was clenching wonderfully. Kurt slowly reached into his underwear and began to stoke himself in time with Finn's movements.

Finn was thrusting his hips now, panting loudly and quietly muttering obscenities. Kurt moved faster, his eyes rolling back in pleasure, watching Finn closely. The two came without warning and Kurt stifled a yell while Finn groaned, "Kurtttt…" The smaller boy's mouth dropped open and he pretended to open his eyes slowly as if he has just woken up, "Finn?" he yawned. Finn's eyes shot open and he threw himself under the covers, "Uh…nothing bro. Just wondering if you were awake, because I had another nightmare."

Kurt grinned, _Maybe I can have some fun with this._

He made sure he was cleaned up and looked presentable, walking over to Finn's bed. "Hey," Kurt poked him and his eyes shot open again, "What?" he asked nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk about your dream," Kurt said convincingly, "It might make you feel better…" Finn smiled, "Sure, man." Kurt took a corner of Finn's comforter in his hand, "Can I get under here if you want to talk? It's freezing." Finn looked up at him and whispered quietly, "That's probably not the best idea." Kurt bit back a giggle, "Why not?" Finn looked under the sheets at his naked come-drenched body, "Well uh…" Kurt frowned, "Fine. I'll just get a blanket." As he walked back to his bed, Kurt could hear Finn shuffling around and he laughed to himself.

"You don't need that," Finn grinned as Kurt walked back, "I mean, you can lie under the covers if you want." Kurt looked at him curiously and carefully lifted up the sheets, finding that Finn had thrown on some boxers and had managed to (mostly) clean up. He slipped under the covers and pressed himself against Finn, "I'm s-so cold," he shivered.

Finn swallowed and reminded himself of the mailman, "Okay, so in my dream..um..there were these dragons and they were trying to eat me but then you showed up and tried to kill them. That was cool. But then they turned into these unicorns on motorcycles and they took us to this place and were torturing us…" Kurt just nodded as Finn told him the dream that they both knew he was making up on the spot. He spied a small streak of come on Finn's chest and looked up at him knowingly, "Hey!" he said in mock surprise. Finn looked down confused, "What?" Kurt looked at Finn's chest, "You're the one who's been eating all the whipped cream! Sneaking it into bed…" he shook his head in disapproval and slowly licked it off. "Haha I guess you can't have _all _of it now!"

Finn watched Kurt lean in _Oh my fuck. He's licking my jizz. Off my chest. Fuck, Finn. Mailman! _Kurt grinned, "Mmm..no wonder you're eating all of it! It's really sweet…a little tangy, but I will _definitely _have more the next we get some." Finn stared at him, "Kurt…" The boy looked at Finn's clock, "Oh! It's almost 4 in the morning! Gotta go get some sleep so we can be wide awake for tomorrow!" he punched Finn's arm. "Night bro!" Kurt ran to his bed and buried himself under the covers, grinning evilly.

Of course he wanted Finn. And he didn't care if people thought this was incest anymore. His plan to tease Finn had worked perfectly.

_And it might not be over yet_ he thought as he fell asleep to a faint _squeak, squeak,_ across the room.


	8. Acceptance

"Wake up!" Kurt yelled loudly. Finn groaned and buried his head in his pillow, "It's Saturdayyy." Kurt smiled and jumped out of bed, running over to Finn's bed and jumping on him. "Kurt! Stop it!" Kurt bounced on top of Finn, "Get up!" The taller boy opened his eyes to find Kurt inches from his face. He grinned sleepily and leaned in to kiss him, but Kurt pulled away and turned around to make his bed. "Why do we have to get up?" he whined, getting out of bed. "Because we're going to the park tod…" Kurt froze as he turned around. Finn looked at him nervously, "W-what?"

Kurt looked down quickly and blushed, turning the other way, "Your…boxers…" Finn frowned and looked down, "What about th…oh shit." He was naked. Finn quickly pulled on a pair and flushed deeply, "I'm sorry, uh, I must have forgotten to put them on again when I uh," his eyes widened, "I mean…wait… I must have moved a lot when I slept, or something." "Yeah, that must have been it," Kurt said quietly and shook his head, "Anyway, I was saying that we should go to the park today...it could be nice with all the snow." "Like on a date?" Finn grinned and sat on his bed. Kurt raised his eyebrows, "No." Finn smiled at him, "Can I tell you something?" The boy looked at him, "What?"

"I love you," Finn stared at his brother. Kurt stood there for a moment, contemplating his options. _Why am I pushing him away? He's serious. I want him. We're not really related…I can't even tease him anymore, look at his expression! I could either be with someone who obviously cares for me or…be unhappy. What do I have to lose? _He walked closer to Finn.

"Don't hit me!" Finn ducked as Kurt came closer. Kurt sat down next to Finn and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. "What are you doi…mmphh," Finn moaned quietly as Kurt pressed his lips against his. He threw his arms around Kurt and kissed back deeply. Kurt slowly ran his tongue along the bottom of Finn's lip and the taller boy parted his lips, eagerly pulling Kurt closer. Kurt groaned softly as he slipped his tongue into Finn's mouth and pressed him down onto the bed. Finn sighed as his head hit the pillow and lowered his hands to gently squeeze Kurt's ass. The boy gasped with pleasure and sucked on Finn's neck as he ran his hands down Finn's chest. Kurt continued kissing Finn as he reached the waistband of his boxers and fingered the material teasingly, pulling it down inch by inch.

Suddenly, the door to the boy's room opened and footsteps were head on the stairs.


	9. Panic

Kurt tore away from Finn and dove under the covers of his bed, too flustered to even pretend to be asleep. Finn quickly found shelter under his blankets too, lying down with his knees up so his excitement wouldn't be so obvious.

Burt reached the bottom of the stairs and stared at the two boys, "Guys, you're not awake yet? Come on, get up! It's almost noon!" Kurt groaned and rolled onto his stomach, "Get up, Kurt," Burt walked over to his bed and shook the boy who, luckily, actually wore clothes to sleep. "Noooo…" Kurt mumbled into his pillow. Finn grinned _He is so cute…_

"Kurt!" Burt huffed, "Finn, will you please help me get him up?" Finn glanced under the covers at his obvious erection through his boxers and then nervously at Burt, "Uh…I don't think I'd be able to do anything." Burt glared at Finn and he jumped up, wrapping a blanket around himself, "It's kinda…cold in here…" he shivered and walked over to Kurt's bed. "Wake up, bro! Come on!" Kurt sat up and pretended to rub his eyes sleepily, "Only if you give me that blanket…it _is _really cold in here."

Finn stared at Kurt with wide eyes and back at Burt, who tore the blanket away from Finn and threw it at Kurt, "Get. Up." Finn had quickly turned his back to Burt but noticed the gleam in Kurt's eyes as he stood up. Burt noticed Kurt glance and Finn and turned back to his stepson, "You don't wear many clothes, do you?" Finn blushed, still turned away from Burt, "I don't know. I've always slept like this I guess…" Kurt threw a blanket to Finn, who looked at him relieved and quickly covered himself again. Kurt turned to his dad, "We're going to the park today!" Burt smiled slightly, "Good. You need some fresh air," he raised his eyebrow at Finn once again and made his way back upstairs, closing the door.

Finn glared at Kurt, "_Only if you give me that blanket? _Kurt!_" _The boy grinned innocently and tugged the blanket away from Finn, dropping his own as well, "What's wrong, Finn? It was a simple request." He kissed him softly. Finn pointed down at himself, "You knew _exactly _what you were doing." Kurt giggled and leaned in to kiss Finn again, "Wait," the boy stopped him. Kurt pulled back, "What?" Finn looked at him curiously, "What made you change your mind?" Kurt smiled shyly and whispered, "I never got over you Finn…" The taller boy grinned and picked him up in his arms, kissing him deeply, "So…" he panted while kissing Kurt, "To-To the park?" he put the boy down gently. "Yeah," Kurt smiled, his eyes shining up at Finn.


	10. Winter Wonderland

Kurt linked his arm around Finn's as they walked through the park, looking at all the Christmas trees. Finn smiled down at him widely, "You wanna build a snowman?" Kurt giggled, "Of course!" Finn grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek, bending down to start rolling a ball of snow. Kurt snuck up behind him and slapped his butt, making Finn jump, "Hey!" Kurt looked away innocently, "What?" Finn laughed and grabbed Kurt's waist, tackling him into the snow behind some trees.

"This is Gucci!" Kurt shrieked but was quickly silenced by Finn's lips. "Finn Hudson," Kurt panted between kisses, "You are insatiable! I'm just trying to build this snowman and you-you…" he moaned quietly as Finn pulled down his scarf to leave a mark on his neck. "There," Finn grinned once he pulled back, "Now everyone will know you're mine." Kurt blushed, "I love you Finn."

The taller boy stared at him happily, his eyes welling up a bit. "Really?" he sniffed. Kurt watched Finn become more vulnerable and his heart melted, "Yes, Finn. I love you more than anything and I want us to be together for as long as you'll have me. I love you so much." A tear ran down Finn's cheek and he wiped it away angrily, "Ugh, I'm such a wimp." Kurt hugged Finn tightly, "No, you're not. You're perfect, manly, caring, sexy…" he trailed off and kissed Finn's neck. Finn smiled and hugged him back, "I love you too Kurt. You're the only person that's ever made me feel like I'm not some loser, like there's something wrong with me. I swear- as long as you don't cheat on me," he added dryly, "I'm _never_ breaking up with you. I've had feelings for you since we met, Kurt. I feel like I'm dreaming now that I can actually hold you in my arms."

Kurt kissed Finn softly and shivered, "Can we go home? I'm getting pretty cold." Finn stood up and picked up Kurt, throwing him over his shoulder. "Finn!" Kurt laughed, "What are you doing?" Finn grinned, "I'm carrying my gorgeous boyfriend Kurt Hummel to the car so we can go home and drink hot chocolate and snuggle in my bed." Kurt fell silent. "You okay?" Finn asked nervously, "I'm not hurting you am I?" Kurt giggled, "No, Finn," his eyes watered up, "That just sounds perfect." Finn smiled and opened the car door, gently lowering Kurt inside and kissing him, "Well I'm glad I know how to make my baby happy."


	11. Wrestling

The two arrived home and slipped downstairs. Finn picked up Kurt and kissed him softly, placing him on his bed. "I'm going to go get the hot chocolate," he whispered, "You make yourself comfortable, okay?" Kurt smiled as he watched Finn hurry up the stairs. He quickly removed his shirt and climbed under the covers, deeply breathing in Finn's scent. Finn grinned as he came back, seeing Kurt in his bed. He smiled even wider as he pulled back the covers, "Well, I'm obviously overdressed," he laughed. Finn handed Kurt the hot chocolate and took off his own shirt, getting into bed behind Kurt.

They both took a sip of their drinks and put them on the table by Finn's bed. Kurt rolled onto his stomach and positioned himself on top of Finn. He slowly kissed Finn's neck and trailed his tongue down the taller boy's chest. Finn shivered and pulled Kurt back up, kissing and biting at his lips. Kurt grinned and kissed back hungrily, holding Finn tightly. Finn growled and flipped Kurt over onto his bed and climbed on top of him, grinding his hips, "You like that, baby?" Kurt whimpered loudly, "F-Finn!" The taller boy leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear, grinding harder, "You better keep quiet, Kurt. Or else your dad might hear and come down to check on you. And I won't stop. I'll keep grinding into his little baby boy and he'll see you come and scream my name." Kurt looked at Finn shocked and bit his lip, extremely turned on by the boy's words.

Finn moaned quietly and leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear, "You wanna come for me Kurt?" The smaller boy dug his nails into Finn's back, "P-Please Finn…l-let me come…all for you…" Finn grinned and panted loudly, "Well, since you asked…" he jerked his hips into Kurt, the two of them coming rapidly. "Finn!" Kurt yelled, gripping him tightly. "Oh-Oh my god," Finn groaned, K-Kurt…." "What the hell?" a voice came from the corner of the room. Burt stood in the doorway.

"DAD!" Kurt yelled, pushing Finn off of him. "Kurt. Elizabeth. Hummel. You have some explaining to do," Burt said slowly. "I-I…" Kurt looked at Finn, panicked. "We were wrestling!" Finn said quickly, "Ya know…like brothers…" Burt stared at him, "Oh really." "Y-yes" Kurt said quietly, "I was helping Finn with football-he said he needed help tackling people and then we..." he swallowed, "wrestled." Burt scratched his head awkwardly, "Why um…aren't you wearing shirts?" he muttered. "And on a bed…" Finn spoke quickly, "It's easier to practice in really hard conditions, because then you can do it on the field," he turned to look at Kurt, biting his lip, "_really hard _conditions." Kurt blushed and looked at Burt nervously. His father shook his head and turned to Finn, "Well- maybe next time you can find someone on your team to help you practice." He looked at Kurt protectively and walked back upstairs, slamming the door.


	12. Relief

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the all the amazing feedback…it really means a lot! I've gotten a couple comments about the chapters being kinda short and I noticed that too so… sorry :3 but to be fair, I do put 3 or so up at a time! Haha :)**

Kurt stared at Finn, "Oh my god." Finn looked at him shocked and then chuckled, pulling him back down onto the bed, "A least he didn't find out." Kurt kissed Finn and sat up, "I need to go talk to him. He's freaking out right now Finn…you saw that look he gave me. He knows something is going on." Finn sighed and rubbed Kurt's shoulders, kissing his neck, "You want me to come with you?" The smaller boy shook his head and hugged Finn, "I'll be right back."

Kurt threw on a shirt and went upstairs. He found Burt sitting in the living room looking at scrapbooks. Clearing his throat, he quietly sat down next him, "Hi Dad." "You were so cute when you were little," Burt said, staring at the page, "So innocent and everything, you know?" Kurt knit his eyebrows together, "Dad…" "Kurt," Burt sighed and turned to look at his son, his eyes widening, "Oh my god…" he whispered to himself. Kurt looked at him worriedly, "W-What?" Burt shook his head, "I should have seen this coming."

Kurt stared at Burt nervously, "Seen uh…what?" Burt slowly pointed at Kurt's neck and the smaller boy quickly clasped his hand over the mark. "Kurt I know," Burt said quietly, "You really expect me to believe you were helping Finn for football? Those guys are twice your size." Kurt watched his dad, shocked, "You….you…" "If he makes you happy," Burt interrupted, "I have no right to come between that. You know this situation is kinda weird Kurt," he took a deep breath, "but I'm…okay with it."

Kurt looked at Burt surprised, "Really?" Burt hinted a small smile, "Yes, Kurt. I want you to be safe and I know Finn can be trusted with that. He's a good kid." Kurt grinned and hugged Burt quickly, "Thank you! Thank you!" Burt laughed and threw his arm around Kurt, "Just make sure you lock your door when you're…um...you know…" he said awkwardly, "I 'm going to have to learn how to knock." Kurt giggled, "We will! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Finn!" Burt yelled loudly, making Kurt jump. The boy scrambled up the stairs and stood frozen, staring at Burt, "Y-Yes s-sir?" Burt looked at him sternly, "You had better treat my boy like a freaking princess or else." Finn looked at him confused, "Why would I treat him like a princess…he's a boy…" Burt's nostrils flared and Kurt calmed him down quickly, "He'll be good to me dad, don't worry!" Kurt jumped off the couch and leaped into Finn's arms, kissing him passionately. "Aghhh…" Burt muttered and turned away to look at more pictures. "Oh," Kurt giggled and Finn put him down, "Sorry. I know you're still getting used to it."

Burt turned back to his son, "As long as you're happy, Kurt. Just try to keep the public stuff a little less graphic okay?" Kurt grinned Finn hugged him, "Thanks Dad." Burt nodded, "Okay well I'm going to watch Deadliest Catch…then I'll tell Carole alright?" "Okay," Finn answered, "So can we go now?" Burt looked at him warily, "Yes…just be careful." Finn nodded and picked up Kurt, throwing him over his shoulder again and ran back downstairs, locking the door.


	13. Tease

Finn threw Kurt on his bed and straddled him. "You're perfect," he whispered. Kurt giggled and shifted uncomfortably, "Finn I love this- but get off okay? I have to go to the bathroom." Finn grinned, "Aw come on, Kurt, you don't have to take care of yourself in the bathroom now, that's what I'm for," he kissed the smaller boy's chest. Kurt shivered, "As happy as I am to hear that, I _really do _have to go to the bathroom." Finn blushed and got off of him, "Oh, sorry." Kurt kissed him, "It's okay. Why don't you get nice and cozy in my bed?" he whispered in Finn's ear, "I changed the sheets." Kurt hurried off to the bathroom and Finn walked over to the boy's bed.

He got under the covers and saw that Kurt changed the sheets to black silk. He smiled and tore off his shirt, tucking it into Kurt's dresser door. _He's going to look so hot if he wears my clothes to bed_ Finn thought. He slid off his jeans and threw them on his own bed, waiting for his boyfriend to return. Kurt stepped back into the room in only his shirt and underwear and looked at Finn shyly. The taller boy sat up and motioned for him to come over. He took Kurt's hand and slowly kissed up his arm, sliding off the boy's shirt. Kurt giggled and got into bed next to Finn.

"I love you," Kurt whispered as he kissed Finn and reached down to rub his member. Finn gasped and thrust his hips into Kurt's hand, "I love you t-toooo…" Kurt could tell his boyfriend was turned on as he watched Finn's expression change and nipped at his neck, "Tell me what you want baby." Finn moaned as Kurt rubbed harder, "P-Please Kurt…lick…s-suck…" he whispered. Kurt nodded and planted slow kisses down Finn's stomach, "So sexy," he murmured. Finn gripped the sides of the bed and watched as Kurt gently kissed his hipbones. He dragged Finn's underwear down with his teeth and gave special attention to the inside of the boy's thighs.

Finn whimpered quietly and grasped Kurt's hair, "I n-need it Kurt." The smaller boy smiled and carefully stuck his tongue out- tasting the tip, "Mmm…" he laughed quietly, "Whipped cream." Finn's eyes widened, "Y-You knew about t-that?" Kurt grinned and slowly licked the length of Finn's cock, "Please, Finn, I was practically trying to seduce you." Finn shuddered, "So…you would've helped m-me out?" "If you had asked," Kurt grinned evilly, "Now shush," he quickly swirled his tongue around Finn's crown, "I can't give you a proper blowjob if there's so much talking."


	14. It's Love

Finn groaned as Kurt took in his whole member, "H-How did you lean t-to do t-that K-K…oh my god…" Kurt bobbed on Finn agonizingly slowly and gripped the boy's thighs, holding him down. "Cheesus!" Finn yelled and bucked his hips up, making Kurt choke slightly. "S-sorry baby I'm so sorry," Finn whispered, his head rolling back in pleasure. Kurt hummed around him in response and all at once Finn came rapidly into Kurt's mouth. "F-Fuck, Kurt," he stuttered, groaning loudly as he came down from his orgasm. The smaller boy swallowed and crawled back up, kissed him softly, "I-I've never done that before...it probably wasn't that good…"

Finn gaped at him, "Not that good? You _must _have done that before!" He suddenly thought of Kurt giving some other guy head and became insanely jealous and hugged the boy possessively. "No," Kurt whispered, tracing his finger along Finn's pecs, "Only you." Finn stared at him, "Kurt that is the best thing I've ever felt in my life. You are so beautiful, perfect, amazing, charming, I-I…" he stared at the boy in awe. "I love you," Kurt grinned. Finn smiled, "I love you more…oh…" he wiped some of his come off the corner of Kurt's mouth, "Sorry." The smaller boy giggled and grabbed Finn's hand, sucking it off his finger, "Why would you be sorry?" Finn stared at Kurt, "You are so sexy," he shook his head, "How do you do it? Seriously, I want to know." Finn patted his lap and Kurt laughed, wrapping his legs around Finn. "Well," Kurt said quietly, "I'm very particular about my wardrobe, I spend hours making sure my skin is moisturized, and I just want to show how much I love you I guess," he shrugged. Finn kissed the boy's shoulder, "Hmm..it _is _really soft- I like it," he grinned. "You know what? I think it's more than that." Kurt looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Finn leaned back to look at him, "I love your clothes and skin and all… but I really love that shy little look you get when things start getting serious, and the way you stand up for what you believe in even if no one else believes it, and how you are such a little tease, your adorable laugh, how you always know the answers to my problems, the way you make all my worries go away when you kiss me, the fact that you're smarter than anyone I know, that cute way you fix your hair, the way you feel in my arms, that delicious coconut shampoo, your constant mood changes, when I hold you close and I can feel your heart beating…" he trailed off and the two stared at each other for a while.

Finn looked down a little embarrassed, "That's why you're sexy…" Kurt threw himself at Finn and hugged him tightly, "I love you," a small tear ran down his cheek, "I just…I love you so much Finn," he sniffed and buried his head in the boy's chest. Finn sighed deeply and hugged back, with no intention of ever letting go.

A knock came a little while later at the door, "Finn, your mother wants to talk to you." Finn quickly got dressed and kissed Kurt softly, opening the door and taking the phone from Burt, "Hi Mom."


End file.
